Querido Diário
by Pads-foot
Summary: Harry acha um estranho diário na biblioteca... / Drarry. Slash/Yaoi, Drama, RA(RealidadeAlternativa), Menção à Temas Pesados.
1. Notas

**Autora:** Marcella Barbosa

**Ship:** DracoHarry

**POV:** 1ª pessoa (Draco) e 3ª pessoa.

**Censura: **NC-17

**Gênero: **Slash/Yaoi, Romance, Drama, SAP(SweetAsPossible), RA(RealidadeAlternativa), Menção à Temas Pesados (Estupro, Pedofilia, Violência).

**Disclaimer:** Somente a estória é minha, o resto não me pertence... Infelizmente :'(

**Sinopse: **Harry acha um estranho diário na biblioteca...

**Nota da Autora 1:** Eh a minha primeira fic longa em 5 anos, entao perdoem se ficar meio nheca '-'.

**Nota da Autora 2:** A fic se passa no quinto ano de Hogwats, e Voldemort foi destruido, ou seja, não tem toda aquela viadagem do Sem-Nariz atacar a escola a cada ano.

**Nota da Autora 3: **Havia notado um monte de erros, então achei mais facil repostar a fanfic :o


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Harry podia sentir o tecido da capa da invisibilidade acariciar o seu corpo a cada passo que dava pela biblioteca. Aquelas noites de insônia estavam acabando com ele! Suspirou cansado e encostou-se contra uma das paredes pétreas, deixando-se escorregar e sentar-se no chão de maneira preguiçosa. Retirou sua capa e olhou vago para uma das duas estantes que o cercava. De repente, seus olhos focaram-se para um pequeno livro que se encontrava embaixo dessa mesma estante. Curioso, arrastou-se até ele e o pegou delicadamente.

Era um livro preto de aparência nova, se comparado com os restantes livros da biblioteca, um tanto pequeno e estranhamente atraente. Harry não pôde deixar de abrir o livro e ver uma escrita à mão. A letra era charmosa e um tanto desleixada. Ouviu um ruído se aproximando da biblioteca. Alarmado, o grifinório pegou sua capa e se cobriu rapidamente, ainda com o misterioso livro em suas mãos. Saiu do cômodo mais silenciosamente que pôde.


	3. Capítulo 1

***As partes Sublinhadas são palavras que o dono do diário riscou, já que diário algum não possui esses erros básicos ;3**

* * *

**Primeiro Capítulo**

_12 de Novembro, 1995._

_Querido__ Diário,_

_Hoje eu.____Eu vou começar escrevendo o porquê de eu estar fazendo algo tão incrivelmente tolo, porque obviamente eu não teria tido a ideia de escrever para mim mesmo do nada, não é mesmo? É insano demais, quer dizer, não é como se alguém além de mim fosse ler... Mas, enfim, diário._

___Irei resumir a história em apenas seis palavras__: Minha amiga se cansou de mim. Não é como se ela tivesse se cansado da minha__ ilustre companhia, não. __É só que... sabe como é né, muitos problemas, poucos amigos... E essa minha amiga em especial era tipo o meu diário, e ela encheu o saco de me ouvir reclamar_, vadia né?

___Depois de ter sido excepcionalmente rude comigo, ela sugeriu que eu escrevesse sobre meus dias e problemas num caderno, como alguns trouxas fazem. Então cá estou eu e espero que funcione... Vamos começar contando minha vida desde o começo. Mas não tudo, obviamente... Não pretendo ter um Diário Dois... Já me sinto meio ridículo tendo um, imagine dois..._ Não imagine. _Apenas irei contar as histórias que mais que marcaram, então... Aqui vamos nós, Diário._

_Lembro-me de uma noite em especial na minha infância. Tinha entr anos, não me recordo muito bem. Estava sozinho em casa naquela noite. Meus pais tinham algum compromisso importante que não permitia crianças. Minha mãe estava preocupada, mas meu pai dizia "Ele já está crescido o suficiente para passar algumas horas por conta própria, você o está mimando demais"._ _Engraçado como ele diz que eu sou adulto, mas ainda sinto toda essa insegurança._ _Mas apesar da relutância de minha mãe por me deixar só, eles partiram._

_A primeira hora não fora tão ruim, na verdade. O problema foi que eu ouvi um estrondo. Tão alto que penetrou meus órgãos e me arrepiou por completo. E quando olhei para fora pela janela , vi um clarão rasgar toda a escuridão, cegando-me. Outro estrondo me atingindo na alma e eu nunca fiquei tão assustado. Quero dizer, não era como se eu nunca tivesse presenciado uma tempestade, mas eu sempre tinha minha mãe para me acalmar... Era por pouco tempo, mas eu a tinha. Contudo, naquela noite eu estava só. Completamente só. Angustiadamente só._

_Encolhi-me na minha cama e abracei meu travesseiro, vendo o quarto se encher de luz e depois do mais tenebroso barulho. E eu percebia o quanto estava só. Absolutamente abandonado. Terrivelmente sozinho. Foi com 4 ou 6 anos, numa noite chuvosa, que eu descobri que eu era sozinho. Sempre fui e sempre serei. Foi com 4 ou 6 anos que eu chorei como nunca quando percebi isso. E foi com 4 ou 6 anos que eu me conformei a viver uma vida solitária, porque nunca haveria ninguém para me abraçar numa noite de tempestade._

_E isso ficou um tanto brega. Mas é só que. É só que. O problema é. Sabe como é né... Mas eu não sou assim, sabe. Eu realmente não sou brega, diário... Mas meu passado ainda me assombra... Essas pequenas coisas me deixam cicatrizes... Queria ser tão frio como meu pai, mas parece que puxei o calor da minha mãe, ou quem sabe a tristeza. Enfim Diário, por hoje é só. Escreverei depois... Até a próxima._

-º-

Harry fechou o pequeno livro que estava em suas mãos e suspirou. Aquela pessoa parecia tão solitária. Mordeu o lábio inferior e revirou-se na cama. _Talvez ele não esteja agora_, pensou o grifinório, na esperança do seu peito parar de arder. Ele sentia pena do pobre garoto cujo diário pertencia, e até simpatizava um pouco. Sabia como era ruim esse sentimento porque havia passado pelo mesmo por 11 anos. Mas agora possuía amigos! Não eram como ter uma família de verdade, mas era quase... Era o suficiente.

Isso, suspirou o moreno enquanto deixava o Diário na cabeceira e fechava os olhos, quem sabe agora o garoto tenha amigos. Pode ser que o estudante seja popular, ou até se formou e se casou com uma linda garota. Talvez ele seja feliz agora e Harry esteja se preocupando demais, porém, havia algo na escrita, que fazia o grifinório não acreditar nessas especulações.


	4. Capítulo 2

***As partes Sublinhadas são palavras que o Draquinho riscou, já que diário algum não possui esses erros basicos ;3**

* * *

**Segundo Capítulo**

14 de Novembro de 1995

_Querido __Diário._

_Cá estou eu novamente prosseguindo com toda essa baboseira. Mas acredite, diário, nem eu esperava que fosse continuar a escrever... Arght, tudo culpa daquela __vaca__ vara nojenta que me abandonou porque encontrou um namorado. __Vadia__. __Eu estou feliz por ela sabe? __Mas é que eu me sinto tão solitário agora... Eu só queria um am... __Estou mesmo, de verdade... A propósito, gostaria que ela pegasse toda essa felicidade dela junto com a melação diabética e enfiasse no __cú__,__ você sabe onde... _

_Mas não vamos falar daquela magrela escrota... Hm, tive um sonho estranho hoje, diário... Novamente meu maldito passado me assombra! Tsc, e quem diria que justo eu teria pesadelos e acordaria chorando __igual uma menininha__? Sabe, acho que devo admitir que é bom ter um diário... Nunca pude contar esse tipo de coisa para P. É tão constrangedor que eu teria que lançar um Obliviate nela logo após..._

_Mas continuando, diário... Essa é uma lembrança de quando eu tinha cerca de 8 anos. Mesmo nessa época, meu pai queria que eu fosse o melhor dos melhores quando chegasse em Hogwarts, então ele me contratou um professor particular... Daniel, era o nome dele... __Daniel foi o meu primeiro em todos os aspectos..._

_Lembro-me que eu havia ficado encantado a primeira vez que o conheci... Aqueles cabelos negros, olhos verde-azulados, uma inteligência descomunal... Eu o admirava mais que meu pai. Ele era gentil comigo... Mas depois de um tempo ele se tornou gentil até demais..._

_Meu pesadelo foi de quando eu percebi que sua gentileza queria algo em troca... __Eu... ele...__ Foi de quando ele me tocou pela primeira vez... Ele estava me ensinando história da magia quando sua mão deslizou sobre minha perna e eu vi seu sorriso malicioso... Mesmo que tivesse noção de que coisas como isso aconteciam, eu ainda era inocente demais para perceber que estava acontecendo._

_Lembro-me que__... Que__ eu senti seus__... Seus__ dedos me tocarem, sabe? Merlim, estava tão assustado... E então ele se aproximou da minha orelha e começou a sussurrar atrocidades que tento ainda esquecer enquanto suas imundas mãos percorriam em meu corpo...__Você é bem bonitinho sabia... Gostaria tanto de meter fundo em você... Você daria uma ótima garota... Seu corpo é tão lascivo... Ninguém nunca acreditaria se você contasse isso a alguém..._

_Sonhei sobre essa primeira vez... E não, não foi a única vez... Tsc, eu... Eu tenho que ir diário..._

-º-

Harry terminou de ler a segunda página horrorizado! Ainda podia ver as marcas de lágrimas secas enfeitando a página do diário... Céus, como Potter queria saber quem é esse menino! O grifinório nunca sentiu tanta empatia e vontade de abraçar alguém e dizer que está tudo bem, que não foi culpa dele... E claro, se encontrar com Daniel para dar uma boa surra à la trouxa.

Suspirou e abraçou o pequeno livro negro. Quem seria esse garoto tão frágil e solitário? Com certeza era um Lufano... Lufanos são sensíveis e tudo mais. Ou então um Corvinal... Corvinais são inteligentes e o dono do diário com certeza conseguiu ser o melhor dos melhores! Talvez um Grifinório também... Afinal, precisa-se de muita coragem para conseguir suportar todo o peso dessas duas páginas Mas Harry Potter tinha uma certeza: nunca na vida essa pessoa seria da Sonserina.


	5. Capítulo 3

***As partes Sublinhadas são palavras que o Draquinho riscou, já que diário algum não possui esses erros basicos ;3**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

21 de Novembro de 1995

_Querido Diário._

_Lembra-se da amiga que mencionei antes? Aquela que era meu diário? Então, aparentemente trocamos de lugar só porque ela está namorando o idiota do meu amigo... Sério diário, não tenha dois amigos que namoram! Além de você ter que ser parcial nas brigas para não se foder, tem que ouvir todos aqueles problemas escrotos e melosos. Ah, diário, não aguento mais escutar sobre esses problemas corriqueiros e bobos... Eles desabafam como se acontecessem as piores coisas do universo! Mas eles não sabem como é ruim ama... Mas eles não sabem de nada!_

_Sabe diário, mesmo não parecendo, tanto por causa da minha atitude e do meu passado, eu amo tenho uma queda por alguém... Um amor tão completamente impossível. E esse alguém é simplesmente a pior pessoa pela qual eu poderia me apaixonar ter uma queda! Ele é tão santo, falso, humilde, maldito, corajoso, arrogante, lindo, orgulhoso, adorável, tímido... Credo, parece que eu sou um perseguidor apaixonado! Mas eu juro que não sou! e babaca. Mas apesar de ser tão desprezíel, ele possíu uma alma e índole que são tão complexos que não existem palavras para explicar as contradições de seu ser. Até mesmo eu que "converso" com ele vez ou outra fico desnorteado pela força que sua aura transparece a todos... E, Merlim, como eu queria que seu olhar caísse sobre mim!_

_Mas é um amor uma queda impossível, eu sei... Se aqueles olhos simplesmente parassem de queimar cada vez que seus sentimentos transbordam, eu conseguiria seguir em frente! Não consigo parar de provocá-lo e observá-lo cada vez que nos encontramos, é como se meu corpo tivesse uma maldita vontade própria! Meu coração anseia para conhecer cada pedaço daquele homem e eu não consigo recuar... É impossível para eu me afastar. Ele me atrai e me faz rodeá-lo como um centro gravitacional de algum sol brilhante demais para ser suportado! Cada rude toque me queima, corrói e arde os olhos num reflexo de esfriar todo o calor que ele me transmite! Ah, me diga, diário, é possível gostar tanto de alguém assim? Mas lembre-se, diário, eu não gosto dele, apenas tenho uma pequena queda por aquele grifinório maldito!_

_Ok, é agora que meu diário parece como o de uma menininha apaixonada, que vergonhoso, eu estou com sono e vou dormir, diário... De novo, isso tudo não passa de uma boba queda que logo passa! Sério..._

-º-

Harry riu consigo após ler o diário. Quer dizer, como alguém poderia ser tão adorável ao negar o próprio sentimento?! Fora que esse cara devia ser fantástico para conseguir fazer o dono do diário se sentir de tal forma avassaladoramente apaixonado.

Na verdade, agora que Harry parava/parou para refletir sobre seus romances, ele nunca havia sequer sentido um terço de todo esse amor que o outro sentia. Nem mesmo com Gina, que ele supunha ser amor... O moreno sorriu um tanto inconformado, já que fazia algum sentido. Sempre fora a ruiva que dera o primeiro passo para tudo. Três folhas e toda sua concepção de vida estava sendo modificada aos poucos e o grifinório se sentia atordoado...

Sua empolgação novamente, não do personagem. Exclamações nas partes narrativas não são recomendadas, apenas em momentos muito importantes, como, por exemplo, quando o personagem está sentido algo muito extremo, como frustração ou alegria em excesso.

Um sentimento de inveja e curiosidade tomou Potter, e ele suspirou, virando a página do pequeno livro negro para achar mais pistas sobre quem era esse mistério de garoto. Mas uma coisa ele sabia, o amor do garoto é ou já foi da sua não tão mais idolatrada casa...


	6. Capítulo 4

***As partes Sublinhadas são palavras que o Draquinho riscou, já que diário algum não possui esses erros basicos ;3**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

22 de Novembro de 1995

Querido_Diário._

_Estou completamente exausto! Por causa das expectativas criadas sobre mim, eu tenho que me esforçar o triplo que todos os outros alunos... E ainda dizem que eu não me esforço_, tolos_! Se todos _esses hipogrifos acéfalos_ soubessem o quão difícil é ter toda a esperança de gerações depositadas sobre você... Eu só queria ser livre, diário... Ter a liberdade plena de voar pelos céus, sem rumo, seguindo as estações e sentir o vento em meu rosto enquanto as frustrações transbordam pelos meus poros... Sim, é essa sensação de felicidade de estar completamente alheio à humanidade e suas mediocridades que não suporto mais! Ah, mas novamente eu sonho com utopias que nunca alcançarei pelo peso da responsabilidade e as algemas de traumas pretéritos! Merlin, devo tirar um descanso dos estudos por causa desses delírios..._

Se P. não estivesse namorando, aposto que me faria uma massagem maravilhosa e conversaríamos bobagens até o amanhecer, me fazendo esquecer dos meus loucos delírios... Merlin, como eu sinto falta daquela vadia escrota que me perseguia pelos corredores de Hogwarts..._Sabe, diário, é nessas horas de morosidade que eu sinto mais a falta dos meus amigos... Mesmo querendo a liberdade, não gosto de estar sozinho! Sim, a coisa que eu mais odeio é a solidão! E, por algum sórdido motivo, ela parece me apreciar tanto que não larga do meu pé! _Todo instante, ao olhar ao meu redor, percebo-me só. Todo aquele clichê de "estar só no meio da multidão e mimimi". _Não que eu seja antissocial, óbvio que não! Eu adoro sair e essas coisas... Adoro pessoas também! É! _Mas não parece recíproco. _Droga, às vezes até meus pensamentos me confundem, seria essa a adolescência de que tanto falam? _

_Nos dois casos que eu marquei, aconselho que deixe as exclamações, pois é o personagem se expressando e, naquele momento, ele sentiu a necessidade de colocá-los. Consegue entender a diferença? Quando o personagem coloca, tá certo. Na narração, depende o caso._

_De qualquer maneira... P. e B. estão namorando, ou seja, sair com eles é extremamente cansativo... Vê-los grudados e cheios de amor me dá uma profunda ânsia! E, por mais solitário que isso soe, eles são os únicos nos quais eu posso mesmo confiar e que converso de fato. Os outros são __insignificantes__ colegas. Será que eu só tenho dois melhores amigos por ser muito insuportável? Quer dizer, é normal isso? Vejo os outros estudantes andando em imensos bandos e isso me assusta um pouco. Ainda mais pelo fato de _estar sendo trocado _P. e B. estarem namorando, e agora eu estou cercado de brutamontes que não sabem o que é um cérebro e tampouco como utilizá-lo! Frustrante!_

_Tsc, ignore-me, diário, como disse antes, minha mente ainda está atolada nos livros e eu estou tendo devaneios além das galáxias! Vou dormir para ver se volto ao meu espírito normal, é._

-º-

Harry não sabia se ria ou concordava com o escritor! Era tão assustadoramente aliviante saber que ele não era o único a sentir todas essas emoções, sonhos e confusões! Suspirou sorrindo ao saber que não era o único ao sofrer do 'mal' de ter seus únicos melhores amigos namorando. Era como se...

Por que eu não marquei as exclamações desses? Porque, nesse caso, é tranquilo. Harry tá muito feliz por se sentir compreendido e é normal você expressar essa felicidade por meio das exclamações. Só não pode confundir a sua felicidade com a do Harry.

– Hey, Harry, como vai? Hey, o que é isso? – Uma voz surgiu por detrás de Harry, que instantaneamente sentiu o rosto afoguear-se intensamente, como uma criança que fora pega fazendo arte.

– Ah, er... Isso é... Er... É um... Sabe... Caderno, não tem olhos não? – Disse gaguejando, arrumando os óculos nervosamente e saiu apressadamente, não evitando pensar o quão patético era por gaguejar por um simples diário desconhecido.

* * *

**Minhas postagens são todas as terças, mas essa quinta postaria um capítulo YEY**


	7. Capítulo 5

***As partes Sublinhadas são palavras que o Draquinho riscou, já que diário algum não possui esses erros basicos ;3**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_25 de Novembro de 1995_

Querido _Diário,_

_É normal cada vez que você vê _seu amado _o garoto por quem você tem uma queda com os amigos, uma grotesca e infinita ira te dominar? Admito que há noites em que sonho com torturas... Não que eu seja sádico, de maneira alguma! É só que aquele idiota grifinório recusou minha amizade por aqueles boçais! Ah, só de pensar que poderia ser eu andando lado a lado com aquele homem, _arrancando gargalhadas e sendo devorado por aquela intensa alma, _sinto uma enorme vontade de voltar no tempo e fazer algo diferente, _mesmo não sabendo o quê; mesmo sabendo que não mudaria nada!

_Sabe, diário, eu tive minha oportunidade, porém não deu certo _porque ele pôde ver através da minha alma... Ele viu que não era digno de estar com ele e também meu medo_. Lembro-me como se houvesse acontecido ainda ontem. Minha mão_ tremulamente_ esticada e minhas humilhantes palavras enquanto notava a espantosa semelhança física entre o garoto a minha frente, que sempre admirei, e o homem que me violou em todos os sentidos._

_Tsc, havia ficado até um pouco aliviado por ele não ter me tocado naquele momento! Estava demasiadamente assustado, porém não pude evitar me perguntar o porquê daquela recusa. Quer dizer, o santo grifinório se acha tão superior a mim que não precisa da minha amizade, ou ele tinha a bizarra ideia de que aqueles pascácios eram melhores do que eu? Depois de um tempo, eu só queria saber qual é a porra do meu problema! Tanto no quesito de saber o que eu não tinha que eles tinham, ou vice-versa, quanto no por que raios eu estava me preocupando tanto por um magrelo esnobe que tinha traços tão iguais aos de Daniel! Perguntava-me também o porquê daquele tratamento esnobe e desprezível dirigido a mim! Mas que raios de sentido fazia ele ocupar meus pensamentos? E o que diabos deveria fazer para que ele me notasse pelo que sou, não pela máscara que sou obrigado a pôr toda maldita manhã? Seria pedir demais, por acaso, saber as respostas? É alguma gula pecaminosa querer mais e mais da pessoa que você _ama _tem uma queda – que, só para deixar claro, vai passar logo. _Eu sou um bruxo horrível por querer que ele perceba que eu só sou assim porque estou machucado demais para continuar?

_Qual é a porra do meu problema, diário? Qual é a merda do problema dele? Por que inferno minha vida tinha que ser tão incrivelmente bosta para eu nem ao menos conseguir alguma simpatia daquele_ _que _eu penso a todo instante_ eu ainda, estranhamente, admiro? Mesmo que cada vez que eu o olhe minhas lembranças me atormentem e me façam querer chorar? Porra! Isso é tão insanamente frustrante! Tê-lo ao meu alcance, mas ainda assim tão emocionalmente longínquo! Tão fisicamente perto, mas intocável? Credo, eu sou de dar pena de tão ridículo que soo... Mas, por acaso, é muito desesperador querer alguma reles migalha daquele homem, diário? É tão vergonhoso assim querer ver aquele adorável sorriso formado apenas e somente para mim? Aquele belo sorriso feliz, tão diferente daquele malicioso que tento esquecer?_

_Chego à conclusão de que o boçal sou eu por sempre desejar o impossível e sentir o inimaginável..._

-º-

Harry suspirou um tanto tenso. Quem seria esse grifinório escroto que teve a coragem de declinar o pedido de amizade de alguém tão enternecido e ferido? Não, Potter não achava lógica alguma nesse tipo de atitude. Apenas um babaca arrogante poderia tê-lo menosprezado, não havia outra solução. Um maldito cego que não consegue interpretar porra nenhuma para ver o quão frágil esse menino era! Como Harry queria saber quem era o amado do autor para tirar uma boa satisfação!

Somente um estrupício conseguiria ferir tão intensamente o escritor! Ele merecia a pior tortura do mundo por fazer o outro se sentir tão inferior... Como uma pessoa tão insensível poderia curá-lo dos traumas pretéritos? Impossível! Ilógico! Surreal! Definitivamente, ele merecia alguém melhor. E, com toda a certeza, esse grifinório merecia o ódio mais puro e verdadeiro de Harry James Potter... E o tinha!


	8. Capítulo 6

***As partes Sublinhadas são palavras que o Draquinho riscou, já que diário algum não possui esses erros basicos ;3**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_29 de Novembro de 1995_

Querido _Diário,_

Eu... Eu... _Sinto-me sufocado nesse exato momento. Como se os trovões estivesse preenchendo o vazio das minhas entranhas com o mais horrendo dos sentimentos. Quero desaparecer._ Quero alguém para me abraçar. _Merlim, só quero que essa chuva pare agora! Minha garganta dói e meus olhos pesam. Que tontura é que essa me assola? _

_É tão doloroso respirar, diário... Não quero nem ao menos piscar! Dói, dói, dói e dói... _

_Fechar minhas pálpebras e relembrar das noites tempestuosas que eu buscava um reles refúgio na cama de meus pais para só receber tapas e socos tão fortes que ficava de cama por um longo tempo (longo, curto, indeterminado?) dói... Dói tanto que você nem imagina, diário!_

_Por que não consigo me esquecer daquelas pesadas mãos contra meu corpo? Daquele som de trovões e pele sendo marcadas? Deveria ser fácil, não? Se eu fosse um pouco mais forte, talvez!_

_Droga, por que raios eu tenho que ser tão malditamente fraco? Agora eu sei por que meu pai me batia tanto... Ele sentia o mesmo nojo que eu sinto de mim! Essa imunda pusilanimidade que tenho! Covarde, frágil, isso que eu sou! Não me admira eu ter sido violentado quando criança, ter apanhado e sido rejeitado! Eu mereço tudo isso e muito mais! Eu mereço o mais desprezível tratamento de todos!_

Diário, realmente mereço tudo isso só porque quero alguém para me abranger e dizer que me ama, ao menos uma vez? Que me deseja pelo que eu sou, não por status ou o caralho a quatro?

_Tsc, foi durante as chuvas que aprendi a ser silencioso. A respirar fundo enquanto criava minha primeira máscara de indiferença. Foi em uma dessas noites que a pus e hoje a sinto fundida em meu rosto, incapaz de diferenciar o que é pele e o que é gelo. Emendadas como um complemento necessário que não consigo mais entender o porquê de ter surgido de quê? De ter surgido, ou do quê?. Minha gélida armadura está fincada em meu corpo e meu coração com a mais pesada proteção! Foi nessas noites que eu me moldei e soube como tudo se tornava mais fácil se eu simplesmente fingisse! Mas nunca pude evitar chorar em silêncio..._

_E, mesmo vestindo essa camada protetora por cima de minha alma, não sei o que fazer para me acalmar quando escuto os pingos caírem na janela. Esquecer as pesarosas noites que meu pai me escutava chorar._ Homens não choram, filho. Então o que você é nesse momento? _Acho que meu pai tem razão, no final das contas__... __Eu não sou um homem, eu sou algo muito mais inferior a isso! Tão malditamente inferior que nem minha mais bela máscara consegue esconder a podridão do meu verdadeiro ser._ Eu, eu.. 

_Eu só quero desaparecer, diário!_

-º-

Harry terminou de ler as últimas linhas enquanto ouviu pingos grossos acariciando a janela. Suspirou e viu novamente marcas secas de lágrimas nessa página e olhou para a tempestade, vendo raios serem formados e trovões preencherem o quarto. Um aperto no peito não deixou de ser formado e o grifinório agarrou sua blusa, se sentindo enjoado.

Respirou pesadamente e não evitou de querer abraçar o escritor com toda a sua força! A cada página que Potter lia um sentimento de proteção o possuía. Queria sempre saber mais e mais; tê-lo mais e mais! Pegar sua mão, beijá-la e dizer que está tudo bem; que agora ele estava lá para curá-lo de todas as chagas formadas... Retirar cuidadosamente sua máscara e acariciar sua verdadeira face! Sim, essa é a primeira vez que Harry James Potter sente essa insana necessidade de proteger um ser humano!


	9. Capítulo 7

***As partes Sublinhadas são palavras que o Draquinho riscou, já que diário algum não possui esses erros basicos ;3**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

03 de Dezembro de 1995

Querido _Diário,_

_Estou enjoado. Sinto meu estômago se revirar e minha garganta se forçar no reflexo de jogar tudo para fora. Estou muito enjoado. Sinto minha cabeça girar e meus olhos estão pesados como tivessem visto tanta atrocidade que não suportam mais fazer sua função. Estou realmente enjoado. Minhas pernas estão fraquejando e meus dedos tremem pelo horror que eu vi agora pouco. Estou mais do que muito enjoado. Eu acabei de ver a nojenta língua de uma maldita sardenta invadir a boca do maldito grifinório que eu_ amo tanto _tenho uma queda._

_E, acima de um supremo e enorme nojo, eu me sinto extremamente irado por causa daquela atrocidade que todos chamam de beijo! Quer dizer, se esfregar igual a uma cadela no cio e exibir o maldito namorado para a escola inteira era algo tão "bonitinho" assim? Francamente, quando a vejo dar comida àquele tonto, sinto vontade de furar meus olhos, para em seguida arrancá-los com todo o prazer do mundo! Quão adorável é vê-la sentar-se no colo daquela anta quatro-olhos enquanto faz o dever de casa? Tsc, é tão gostoso assim sentar no pau do seu namorado enquanto todos olham, queridinha?_

_Sinceramente, não sei o que me indigna mais, o fato de aquela magrela sem sal arrastar o pobre garoto para todos os lados e mostrar ao mundo cenas sugestivas de sexo, ou então o cara que é tão idiota a ponto de se submeter a tal tratamento, mesmo que esteja mais do que estampado na sua _linda _face o desagrado causado pelas carícias da namorada. Francamente, estúpido, se não gosta, fale! Não me deixe ver essas nojentas cenas que fazem meus olhos queimarem e fazem eu jorrar lágrimas para resfriar a queimadura deixada._

_É tão patético eu ser obrigado a conviver com esse tipo de coisa todo santo dia. Merlin, me mate agora, por favor, eu imploro! Por Salazar, me tire dessa tentação de incendiar meus ouvidos e olhos sempre que os vejo passar ao meu lado. Retire essa dor no peito toda maldita vez que a vejo segurar sua mão e beijar-lhe como se ele sempre tivesse pertencido a ela e que esse fato nunca mudaria... Aquela beleza exótica pertencendo a outra... Fatos que jamais aceitaria._

_P. acabou de entrar e perguntou se eu comi alguma lesma ou algo assim. Tsc, só ela mesmo pra me fazer esquecer momentaneamente sobre_

Hey, meninão, só porque você tem um diário não significa que eu morri, ok? Conte-me mais sobre sua vida, maldito, ou então seu cabelo tão lindo ficará... Bem, você sabe! Ah, falando sobre o grifinório e sua namoradinha otária de novo? Geez , você tem que superar esse garoto! Lembre-se de que você é lindo, jovem e sensual e pode ter qualquer garoto de Hogwarts de quatro por você, ops, você que prefere ficar de quatro! Ok, depois que você ler isso, lembre-se de que eu te amo! E não me mate por ter pegado seu diário tão abruptamente e ter vindo me esconder... Desculpe também pelo que eu coloquei no seu suco... Estava ficando irritada por ser trocada por um maldito caderno! Mas, continuando... Se você realmente quisesse, meninão, você também teria esse garoto de quatro em cima de você, hm. É só afugentar aquela pirralha pra longe! Qual é, aposto que você amaria torturar um pouco a vadia que roubou seu bofe de você... Não adianta negar, você ama o

_Diário, seria preso se cometesse um assassinato? Ou melhor, dois?_

-º-

Harry não pôde deixar de soltar um fraco riso, imaginando que aquele louco parágrafo pertencia à amiga do escritor. Estranhamente, ele pensava que ela seria alguém mais séria, porém aquele jeito brincalhão dela não deixava de ser um tanto encantador. A relação dos dois parecia, de fato, boa, e ele entendia o porquê de o outro sentir saudade.

Suspirou pensando quem seria essa garota mencionada na página. E também quem seria o bobo a se deixar levar só por causa de uns beijos! Realmente, o escritor merecia alguém muito melhor do que esse homem aparentemente sem opinião alguma! Potter se sentia frustrado e com uma pontada de raiva dessa garota que obviamente estava no caminho...

— Hey, amor, o que está lendo? — O grifinório escutou uma voz feminina ao pé de sua orelha e sentiu uma atrevida mão em sua coxa.

— Er... Eu... É... Nada, é só algo que eu... Er... Sabe.. Er... Encontrei... — Harry gaguejou corando e fechou o livro rapidamente, olhando para Gina.

− Ah, você parecia tão entretido, sobre o que é? — perguntou a ruiva mostrando um simpático sorriso enquanto deitava a cabeça em seu ombro, preguiçosamente.

− Sobre... Er... Coisas da vida ou algo assim... Er... Eu estou vou para o quarto terminar umas lições, te vejo depois — disse ele, desvencilhando-se da namorada e segurando fortemente o diário enquanto se levantava.

− Tá... Até depois então amor — despediu-se com certa estranheza na voz, e Harry se sentiu um idiota estar incomodado e fatigado com a presença da Weasley caçula.


	10. Capítulo 8

***As partes Sublinhadas são palavras que o Draquinho riscou, já que diário algum não possui esses erros basicos ;3**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

4 de Dezembro de 1995

Querido _Diário._

Não sei se você. Sabe quando. Diário. Tem algo que eu preciso por pra fora. É mais sobre um sentimento. Tão complexo que nem mesmo eu entendo. Todos dizem que o ódio é o antônimo do amor. Acho que eu sou o único que não acredita nisso. Lembra-se do maldito grifinório que citei antes? Pois bem, vou falar a verdade. Eu o amo! Mas não, não é um amor comum, como o que ele tem com a cadela no cio, é algo tão intenso, tão platônico que eu sinto raiva!

Agora eu não sei se eu me sinto dessa forma por ter sido a primeira pessoa que eu amei. Não sei bem explicar... É só que, quando eu o vejo, tenho vontade de puxá-lo pela gravata, arrastá-lo para um canto qualquer e beijá-lo, mordê-lo, fazê-lo meu. Tão profundamente meu! De o torturar de todas as formas possíveis enquanto digo palavras doces. De fazer carícias em seus negros cabelos enquanto ele adormece em meu colo. De gritar em sua orelha o quão estúpido ele é enquanto eu lhe estapeio para ver se ele volta à realidade. São tantos desejos que não posso cumprir que eu sinto meu estômago queimar enquanto uma ânsia me domina e meus olhos ardem por causa do mais profundo ódio.

Diria que o antônimo do amor seria a indiferença. Porque por vezes aquele maldito age como se eu não o afetasse, e você não tem ideia do quanto isso me machuca. Porém, outras, eu vejo sua cor avermelhar e tudo o que eu faço é sorrir, já que a maldita esperança renasce de meu peito. E no final ela é massacrada porque eu me lembro de que ele nunca andará lado a lado comigo. Nunca poderei beijar seus lábios e segurar sua mão enquanto reclamo por ele sorrir demais. 

Eu amo tanto aquele otário, que eu sinto meu coração arder cada vez que escuto seu nome. Tenho vontade de enforcar cada imundo bruxo que fala sobre ele como se fossem íntimos. Quero sentir algum tipo de dor para anestesiar essa que eu sinto na minha alma, mas nenhuma é tão forte a ponto de me fazer esquecer. Nem mesmo Daniel, tampouco meu pai. Porque eu tenho medo deles. E o medo pode ser esquecido. Mas o amor? Tsc, nunca! Mesmo que eu lute com todas as minhas forças ou esbraveje contra os céus, aquele doce sorriso ainda me assombrará cada vez que fecho minhas pálpebras.

E o sentimento de fúria vindo dele, sendo que o causador fui eu, faz todos meus sentimentos borbulharem e eu consigo esquecer momentaneamente dos meus problemas. Ver o potencial daquele songo é revigorante e me faz seguir em frente a cada dia que acordo. Ser tocado de forma cruel faz com que minhas células recebam uma carga elétrica nunca sentida, e antes que eu perceba, o reflexo de meu corpo corresponde intensamente a isso, insanamente. Não é como se meu cérebro ou coração quisessem, é como se meu corpo clamasse por ele, e somente por ele.

Contudo, por mais que eu desperte um forte sentimento nele, eu sei que nunca será meu. E isso me deixa irado! Tão irado que eu quero gritar aos quatro ventos tamanho ódio que eu carrego comigo. Libertar-me dessa pesada corrente que ele me prendeu sem ao menos perceber... Eu

_Eu estou cansado, portanto não vou escrever nada. Ignore esse monte de rabisco,_ eu estava... Quem escreveu... _Não faço ideia de quem foi o louco que escreveu isso. Até mais._

-º-

Harry riu consigo mesmo ao ver as três únicas frases não riscadas. Porém não deixou de sentir uma fisgada no estômago por causa do restante da página. Não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo, se era compaixão, raiva ou o caralho a quatro. Só sabia que fora extremamente tocante ler essa página. Pela primeira vez viu que o outro abrira seu coração, mesmo que não até o fim, mas era um começo.

Suspirou fechando o diário, passando nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos revoltos. Não tinha ideia do que o outro estava passando. Amar alguém tão intensamente e nunca poder tê-lo. Parecia coisas de histórias muggles ou algo assim. Fechou os olhos um tanto deprimido pelo escritor. Queria tanto fazer _qualquer_ coisa para ele se animar e mostrar que a vida não era tão merda quanto parecia.

E nesses pensamentos de consolo, que Potter desejou que pudesse ser ele o amado do outro. Para, enfim, abraçá-lo e mostrar um mundo mais bonito. Porém, no mesmo instante que esse devaneio cruzou a cabeça do moreno, esse a balançou um tanto assustado. Afinal, o grifinório não era gay! Ele tinha uma namorada e tudo mais! E não, querer segurar carinhosamente a mão do escritor definitivamente não fazia Harry James Potter ser gay... De jeito nenhum!


	11. Capítulo 9

***As partes Sublinhadas são palavras que o Draquinho riscou, já que diário algum não possui esses erros basicos ;3**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

9 de Dezembro de 1995

Querido _Diário._

_Eu tenho esse fardo sobre mim que às vezes eu acho impossível de carregar. Eu queria ter nascido numa família _melhor_ menos exigente. Merlin! Você não tem ideia do quão horrivel é viver sob as expectativas dos outros. Tem toda essa pressão que me sufoca e me angustia. É desesperador viver com medo dos olhos esperançosos se transformarem em desgosto. Uma vez presenciei isso e não quero mais!_

_Tirando P. e B., todos meus outros amigos me olham com inveja. Eles clamam por um erro meu. Eu sei, eu sinto! Suas aparentes mãos generosas me empurrarão caso eu tente levantar. Não posso confiar em ninguém, tampouco ouso. Não quero mais me ferir desnecessariamente. Não sei mais quantas vezes eu posso me curar, se é que tal ação já aconteceu. Tento não pensar em minhas chagas mal cicatrizadas._

_E ainda há Daniel. O homem que me assombra a cada vez que lastimo por algo. É incrível que, quando eu finalmente penso que superei essa etapa da minha vida, ele volta em meus pesadelos, me tocando com aquelas asquerosas mãos e me provocando um grotesco prazer que me dá ânsias e espasmos. Uma contradição tão grande que sinto um ódio borbulhar em minhas veias e eu não sei para quem é direcionado. Nunca tive certeza... _

_Sinto meus olhos tão pesados. Estou tão exausto! Esse afã me corroi e eu não tenho mais vontade de acordar! Sempre foi difícil viver? Não me lembro. Quiçá sim. Espero que não seja o único a ter estes tipos de pensamentos. Queria desistir de alcançar o amor das pessoas. Mas é algo maior do que eu. É um reflexo incontrolável da minha alma! Às vezes penso que meu cérebro está totalmente desconexo com o resto de mim. Até porque meus pensamentos são contraditórios com minhas crenças, ações e desejos. Sou o mais puro caos que já conheci!_

_E ainda que tenha todo esse peso, aquele maldito grifinório tem o poder de me fazer sentir mais leve, porém mil vezes mais dolorido! _Seus olhos elevam minha alma e eu tenho vontade de chorar toda vez que isso acontece!_ Estou cansado de fazê-lo me notar. Queria apenas ir até aquele idiota, bater em sua face e dizer que _o amo, ele é adorável, ele é lindo,_ eu tenho uma pequena queda por ele. Mas a covardia e o afã não permitem tal cena._

_Ah, diário, vou dormir para ver se eu me sinto melhor. Quiçá me sentirei recarregado amanhã, certo? Boa noite_, querido diário.._._

-º-

Harry sorriu tristemente. Queria poder ajudá-lo de alguma forma, qualquer que fosse. Nenhuma pessoa merecia sofrer tanto quanto ele sofria... Rolou na cama, ainda segurando o diário, e mordeu o lábio inferior pensativo. Era impressionante que a cada página que ele lia, sentia algo diferente estender-se e dominar seu corpo e mente. Nunca havia se sentido dessa forma. Riu, deixando o caderno na cômoda. Que idiota Potter era! Aquilo era somente um diário, por que se sentir assim? Porém, existia uma pessoa por trás disso tudo. Uma alma se abrindo e que estava cativando o moreno pouco a pouco.

Balançou a cabeça enleado. Bobeira! Era apenas um diário! Um simples e reles diário que achou jogado na biblioteca! Mas, apesar disso, havia _algo_ que enfeitiçava o moreno. Que o tentava a ficar o dia inteiro segurando a pequena caderneta negra. Harry estava fazendo um amigo de forma unilateral e ele não se importava nenhum pouco com isso. Na verdade, ele queria mais! Muito além do que ele lia. Ele desejava tudo! Esfregou os olhos cansado.

O que seria esse sentimento que fazia Potter entrar nesse estranho mundo? Já estava começando a ter sonhos com o escritor, o que era estranho, porque não faz ideia de quem era! Não lembrava bem as imagens, mas as frases ainda viajavam em sua mente, o fazendo suspirar e Gina achar que ele a estava traindo. Ok, agora era oficial, Harry James Potter estava insano! Não sabia mais o que fazer e tampouco o que pensar. Toda sua essência estava sendo dominada por esse homem e ele nem ao menos sabia seu nome. Merda. O grifinório realmente estava fodido!


	12. Capítulo 10

***As partes Sublinhadas são palavras que o Draquinho riscou, já que diário algum não possui esses erros basicos ;3**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_11 de Dezembro de 1995_

Querido _Diário,_

_Relacionamentos são algo engraçado, não? Quero dizer, há pouco estava divagando sobre eles e me lembrei do meu primeiro namoro. Merlin, quão traumático aquilo foi para mim! E para a garota também, aposto, pois até hoje ela não consegue me olhar nos olhos..._

_De qualquer maneira, eu tinha 13 anos, se não me falha a memória. Ela era linda _como um anjo_. Sério, não estou tentando parecer machão nem nada, mas ela era a garota mais bela do Segundo Ano¹... Enfim, lembro-me de reparar em seus olhares furtivos e que sempre corava quando eu os retribuía, ela era mesmo adorável!_

_Foi ela que deu o primeiro passo. Seus olhos sempre permaneciam baixos e suas mãos inquietas. Nem ao menos me lembro do porquê de ela vir falar comigo, mas era algo tão trivial que toquei seu rosto para ela me olhar nos olhos. Assim que vi aquelas íris azuis tão puras, chamei-a para sair. _Não sabia ao certo sobre a minha sexualidade, tudo o que eu sabia era que valia tentar.

_Tivemos nove encontros com mãos dadas e conversas bobas antes de ela roubar um beijo meu. Foi apenas um toque labial, porém o jeito que ela corou me fez sorrir._ Não sou tão gentil assim com as pessoas e isso me assustou para caralho! _Tomei seus lábios e a beijei de verdade. Porém, no mesmo momento que senti sua língua, a imagem de Daniel me beijando surgiu em minhas pálpebras. Lembro-me de que a afastei e saí correndo. Que patético, não? Mas, apesar do nosso nono encontro, ela continuou a agir como se meu surto nunca tivesse acontecido, e agradeci por ela ser tão compreensiva. Acho que foi por causa disso e a pedi em namoro. _

_Nosso relacionamento era perfeito, exceto por um ou outro pequeno detalhe. Ok, exceto por __três__ dois pequenos detalhes: Primeiramente, eu não falava muito. Era basicamente ela que procurava, uma abertura em minha armadura, e puxava conversa, e eu sempre me esquivava quando era algo envolvido com sentimentos e todas essas coisas. Segundo, toda vez que a beijava, Daniel me assombrava. Assim que fechava meus olhos e aspirava seu perfume, as palavras daquele maldito ecoavam em minha mente e confundia o toque de ambos. Era tão frustrante! _E, por último, eu não conseguia ficar duro pensando nela. Quer dizer, já estava na adolescência, então deveria ficar excitado por qualquer coisa, não? Porém, quando pensava em A., simplesmente nada acontecia. Nada! Foi então que comecei a duvidar da minha sexualidade.

_Conseguia ver a decepção no olhar dela a cada encontro que tínhamos. _Sentia-me mal por ela. Afinal, não deve ser fácil namorar um problemático sem ao menos saber, tsc._ E eu juro que tentei me esforçar para alcançar suas expectativas, contudo, no fim, foi tudo em vão... Depois de 10 meses de namoro, tivemos uma árdua discussão sobre o fato de eu a estar ignorando e de ela ter certeza que eu a estava traindo. Na época, eu pensei que era bobagem suas suspeitas, mas hoje eu entendo. Quer dizer, eu namorava a garota mais bonita segundo ano, mal a beijava, tampouco tentava ir além e, ainda por cima, só conseguia falar sobre um certo grifinório. _Irônico ser sua primeira e única namorada a fazer você perceber seu primeiro amor, não? _Foi depois que terminamos que notei que _estava apaixonado_ tinha uma queda por aquele garoto. Não sei se sou eternamente grato ou então se a odeio por ter me feito perceber..._

_De qualquer forma, foi o relacionamento recíproco mais longo que já tive. Eu realmente gostei dela, porém, hoje vejo que foi sempre como amiga. A. era compreensiva, gentil, estranhamente mandona e tão teimosa quanto eu. Às vezes penso que esse foi o motivo de durarmos tanto. Se eu fosse hétero, com certeza me casaria com essa mulher. Porém, não sei se porque nasci assim ou as circunstancias me tornaram assim, sou gay e um pouco infeliz sobre isso. E exatamente por causa da minha orientação que eu acho que traumatizei uma das garotas mais legais que conheci. Queria ter sido honesto quando pude, mas essa qualidade não é de minha natureza!_

_Como eu disse antes, relacionamentos são as ironias do destino. Por 10 meses tive a vida perfeita que muitos queriam, todavia, por causa dos meus devaneios masoquistas e da minha inabilidade de me importar, A. escapou-me entre os dedos. Agora que eu penso sobre isso, eu nunca a poderia ter tido, pois ainda pertenço à lembrança de Daniel. Este ainda me possui esmagado em suas mãos. E às vezes eu tenho a certeza de que ele nunca afrouxará seu aperto para me libertar... Tudo o que me resta a fazer é esperar ele vacilar para eu escorregar como areia e ser livre. Liberdade é um desejo utópico que me deixa com um amargo gosto na boca. Por causa disso, sempre tento me desvencilhar das correntes do meu passado e, ao tentar, só feri as pessoas ao meu redor. Quiçá seria melhor permanecer sufocado ao meu pretérito, não?_

_De qualquer maneira, vou terminar minhas lições. Boa noite_, querido diário_._

-º-

Harry terminara de ler a página sentindo seu peito arder. Conseguia ver que o escritor ainda possuía um enorme carinho pela ex-namorada, apesar de, aparentemente, não se falarem. Admitia que sentia um pouco de ciúme por isso. E ainda queria socar a cara de Daniel por ter feito o que fez para o escritor. Harry nunca o perdoaria por isso. Por causa de um insano desejo de um doente mental, ele destruiu a vida de um garoto que era espetacular e que merecia ser feliz.

Deitou-se na cama com o diário em seu peito. Batucou com as pontas dos dedos em sua capa e suspirou. Potter estava sedento para curar o trauma do outro. Conseguia ver o quanto ele sofria e queria amenizar o máximo que podia. Desejou abraçá-lo e dizer que ele poderia ser o seu salvador. Fazê-lo superar o maldito Daniel enquanto o acaricia os cabelos e, quem sabe, o beijando. Porém, o grifinório não tinha tanta certeza de que ele teria sucesso em seu sonho, já que o outro parecia demasiadamente ferido. Por mais que quisesse ser o remédio que cicatrizaria seus machucados, tinha medo de não ser o suficiente.

— Harry? — Uma voz feminina ecoou no quarto masculino e Harry levantou-se rapidamente, assustado.

— Hermione? O que faz assim? — perguntou, eufórico, guardando o diário debaixo de seu travesseiro.

— Eu ia começar a ajudar Rony com a lição de Feitiços e queria saber se você queria ajuda também... O que estava fazendo? — Aproximou-se do amigo um tanto desconfiada e ele apenas corou.

— N-nada... Sim, eu já me encontro com vocês, só preciso... Sabe, er... Pode ir que eu já te alcanço, Mione — reclamou protegendo o travesseiro, e a garota achou graça em sua atitude.

— Ok, te encontramos na biblioteca... — marcou, andando até a porta do quarto. — Francamente, Harry, você tem que aprender a mentir melhor — disse, risonha, enquanto saía do quarto e ele tentava se acalmar, em vão.

* * *

¹. Astoria na verdade é dois anos mais nova que o Draco, mas achei que seria muito bizarro uma garota de 11 anos querer beijos e amassos (sou da velhaguarda, pra mim essa faixa-etária ainda gosta de brinquedos, anyways), então aqui na fanfic eles só tem um ano de diferença :3.


End file.
